The Love Through Blackmail
by ILoveNekos-petalsarefallingxox
Summary: The messed up love story of yours truly, Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan and Natsume are already together! Omg! Rabbits are deathly afraid of who! 'DON’T OPEN THAT DOOR' Hah, interested now? RxR


**The Love Through Blackmail**

**By ILoveNekos-Petalsarefallingxox**

**xXx**

**First meetings**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I watched as my best friend pranced off with her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. Her honey golden locks were flying behind her and her wide hazel eyes sparkled with love as she sprinted to where Natsume awaited- the infamous Sakura Tree. That sacred place was where Mikan and Natsume finally admitted their feelings.

Everyone knew that they'd be going out at some point in time ever since we were all at the ripe age of 10 years old. They completed each other like Yin and Yang. It was only a matter of years for them to quit being stubborn and actually get together. Yeah, I dreaded that day, it's pretty silly now that I look back.

The news of them as a couple came to me a year ago and it froze me dead in my tracks. My Mikan was growing up and leaving me behind as she frolicked with her boyfriend. Now she'll always have the Flame Caster to depend on, instead of me. Call me an Over-reactor or Drama Queen, but whatever. I **know** it's the truth.

Ever since then, I busied myself with trying to achieve the Perfect Student Award and inventing new inventions as a feeble attempt to hide the cold emptiness that's now lodged deep in my heart. I'm trying to not get close to other people because all it brings is hurt or at least in my case. No I'm not gay, I'm just close to Mikan.

It's a shame that I could still feel it and it sucks. Instead of going away, it stayed and the longer it stayed, the more it got me depressed. Call me anything you want, but I'll still cry every night to sleep and I'll still want to hurt myself in private.

The person that filled my heart with warmth is now taken by her boyfriend. My sister won't need me much anymore and I'll miss that. I know that Natsume needs her more than me, so I'll just shut up.

I suffer alone and no one knows how, not even Koko the mind reader. Natsume never knew that I took over his missions so that he can enjoy his life with Mikan. I considered myself dead now.

I bet you're wondering how a Technical ability student can do missions right? Well it's extremely simple- I make weapons and vehicles so I don't need to train with Persona. My own codename is becoming quite a legend, which I can care less about as long as they don't know it's me.

I slowly trudged back into my Special Star room. I got it from inventing numerous amazing tools, being top student of the Middle School Division, and taking on missions. Before I clasped a hand on the door knob, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I slowly turned around with a murderous aura surrounding me. I glared at Narumi, the Gay teacher. He was wearing a filly pink dress shirt with puffy sleeves and a pair of white tight pants. Lastly, he had a violet jacket on top of the pink shirt. The purple of his sweater suited his large doe like violet eyes.

"Hotaru, I have a favor to ask you, but thing is that you can't say no," he quickly said as he chuckled to himself.

"Baka, then how is it a favor?" I asked with a sneer across my face.

Narumi shrugged as he replied, "That's my Hotaru! She's so smart! Anyways, there's a new transfer student that is going to go to our Gakuen Alice, so please show him around."

"Whatever," I responded as Narumi scurried away to find the student. In a matter of 10 minutes, he came back with a male. He had silky blonde hair with a few dark brown streaks underneath all of the blondeness. He had mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes that were rimmed with thick eyelashes. He looked exactly like a pretty-boy that walked right out a magazine.

"Ruka, this is Hotaru. Hotaru this is Ruka," Narumi said the introductions, "Show him around and he'll be staying in your room for the time being. Then he's going to be your class partner. Ja Ne."

I turned so Ruka had to face my back as I spoke coldly, "Want to see my room or tour the Academy?"

He smiled nervously as he petted his rabbit's milky silk fur sub-consciously. The rabbit closed his eyes in indulgence. Ruka then responded in an uncertain voice, "Whatever you'd prefer Imai-San."

I narrowed my eyes at the _'Imai-San.'_ How the hell did he know my last name? Was that his Alice, the Information Alice? Thoughts like these ran around my brain as I replied, "We'll check out my room."

He nodded once as I opened my door. The room it just opened to was my living room. It had faint purple tinted walls with swirls of light blue mixed in. The skylight filled my room with cheery brightness and cast shadows on my white furniture. Draped on the couch, a purple plaid quilt laid on the top. I had a silver flat screen T.V with loads of DVDs, VHS, and more.

Ruka stared at my room in complete awed silence. His mouth hung wide as stopped stroking the rabbit's fur. I waited for him to say something, or at least blink.

10 seconds later, I got annoyed with his amazement that was done too over the top. I snapped my fingers in his face as I spoke, "Close your mouth, it'll attract flies."

The Pretty-Boy clamped his mouth shut on my command as he started to turn many, many shades of delicate pinkish-red. Like, there was coral pink, magenta, crimson, deep pink, salmon, and etc…

"S-Sorry," he muttered as he dropped his gaze to the floor, as if my wooden floor held the key to all of his questions.

"I know how you can make it up…" I said as an evil glint came into my eyes. You know how I said he looked like a pretty-boy? Well, he was equally as handsome as Natsume, but in a totally different fashion. I bet his photos will sell for a lot of rabbits, besides Natsume is such old news.

"How, Imai-San?" Ruka questioned innocently. He tilted his head to the right side, looking like a lost little puppy. I grinned as I whipped out my favorite black camera, it is an Olympus digital camera, model is FE-310. It's really sweet if you ask me. Then I took a picture of him, the flash blinding him.

He rubbed his eyes as he asked, "What was that for?!"

"Oh, your going to help me with a photo shoot," I told him with an evil smirk, probably even better than Natsume, the King of Smirks.

"Umm… Okay…" Ruka agreed with my idea was a quick nod.

'_Excellent,'_ I thought as my smirk grew wider, _'This is going to get interesting…'_

"Come this way," I threw over my shoulder, as I started to make my way to my lab. On the door it said: Laboratory of Hotaru Imai, if you enter without her permission. You will **die**!

The Pretty- boy sweat dropped as the rabbit ducked under Ruka's arm, in fear. The rabbit is very smart, I must say. I turned the knob of my laboratory and the rabbit scurried away. Gee, I wonder why… Note the sarcasm or die. Ruka looked behind him helplessly…

**(Special Chapter thing)**

**xXx **

_Rabbit's P.O.V_

Oh no! Master! Please don't enter the door! Hotaru Imai is the scariest human being ever! No! She might kill me! Why aren't you listening to me?! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!!

NO! MY LIFE IS IN DANGER THANKS TO YOU! I HATE YOU PRETTY-BOY! I'll catch you later, I'm going to a carrot, but I am NOT going to come with you!

Bye-bye!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Yes, I was hyper. Like my rabbit chapter thing? Did you like the intro of the story? **

**Comments or questions PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review and GET A FREE COOKIE! **

_**- Petalsarefallingxoxo & ILoveNekos**_


End file.
